


Back Street Alleys

by Goodbyemyfancy



Category: Sin City (2005), Sin City - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/pseuds/Goodbyemyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in an alley, could be read as dub-con or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Street Alleys

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and make no money from this fic.

In the dark alley, no one could see as Dwight pitched Kevin face-first into a brick wall. There were no spectators to the violence in the air, the tension between the two as they fought like lions over territory. Dwight pinned Kevin like a bug, his forearm braced across the back of Kevin’s graceful neck and ready to snap it at any moment. With his other hand, he struggled to undo Kevin’s shiny black pants, taking only seconds to free them. He yanked them down hard, releasing Kevin’s straining erection to the night air. He spit into his hand, getting his own cock lubed as he readied himself. Pushing the smaller man’s legs apart, he guided his cock to the tight ring of muscle that bordered the entry to Kevin’s sweet ass. He slowly worked the head in, listening as Kevin’s steady breathing remained unchanged the entire way.

Impatient, he began thrusting hard into the tight heat, and Kevin made a small grunt in the back of his throat. Emboldened, Dwight began pushing even deeper, one hand snaking around to jack Kevin off while the other kept Kevin pinned chest- and face-first in the wall. Dwight knew the position probably hurt like hell for the smaller-framed man, but it felt good to his cock and that’s all that mattered.

Feeling Kevin begin to tense and buck under him, Dwight grabbed the still silent man's balls with two of his fingers, and wrapped the rest around the base of his rigid cock, squeezing hard. “Beg me, Kevin.” Dwight’s voice was cold, pure ice. “Now. You don’t get release until you get my permission.” He kept jacking Kevin off while he nailed him up the ass, shifting position constantly, trying to get deeper and deeper.

Finally, he angled Kevin’s hips, and began working him over with short hard thrusts. Kevin’s hands scrabbled desperately at the crumbling bricks and a thin wail could be heard over their pants and gasps. “Good Kevin, but more. More, Kevin. Give me more.” Dwight’s voice had deepened, a thick molasses request. He rocked harder and sped up even faster, slamming Kevin’s lean body roughly against the bricks and mortar.

And then he heard it, “Yes.” The voice was the faintest of whispers but clear and delicate. “Again, Kevin.” Dwight’s voice had gotten a bit shaky but still he demanded a complete break from the silence. And he got it back, Kevin's voice still barely audible. “Dwight.” The voice was still a whisper, but now pleading softly, urgently. Dwight groaned deeply and began fucking Kevin harder into the brick wall, speeding up the hand that was jerking Kevin off.

Kevin barked, a sharp cry of distress and pain and desire, and Dwight could feel the hot come splatter all over his hand and the brick wall. His whole body tensed, readying itself to join Kevin in release, and Kevin pushed back as hard as he could against the taller man. Dwight leaned back and embedded himself to the absolute root in Kevin’s tight ass, thrust once, twice more, and then lost himself in the wave of intense pleasure that swept him from head to toe.

For long moments, he just stood there, buried deep in Kevin, his body nearly crushing the youth as he basked in the warm afterglow. Then, grabbing a dirty bandana from his back pocket, Dwight pulled himself reluctantly off Kevin, and wiped them both down. Kevin looked like he had been in a fight, his face torn up by the bricks, his clothes ripped and in shreds from being thrown around by Dwight. His ruby-red lips were swollen and cut, and Dwight reached out one hand to lightly stroke one finger across a long tear on his lower lip that was beaded with blood.

Kevin looked up at him, soundless once again, and bared his teeth in a happy smile. Dwight leaned down and kissed him once on those bloody lips, a long lingering kiss that was wet and wicked and offered promises of much more. “Get some ice on that,” Dwight offered as he turned to walk back down the back alley to the street, “It’s going to hurt like a bitch in a few hours.” He turned to look back, but Kevin was gone, becoming one of the shadows again.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal to my blog and to kevin_slash community.


End file.
